The present invention relates to a heel strap for swimming fins of the open foot or open heel type.
As is widely known, open foot fins are provided at the front with a blade and at the back with an open foot or open heel, into which the scuba diver's foot is inserted. To maintain the foot in the correct position inside the fin, straps are provided, having the function of encircling the scuba diver's heel with the correct tension, so as to maintain the scuba diver's foot in position inside the fin. These straps can be made in various ways; for example, they can be provided with elastomeric belts or tubular elements that are connected at the sides of the foot pocket of the fin by means of buckles or eyelet elements adapted to engage with pins projecting from the fin. According to some types of prior art straps, the ends of the tubular element made of elastomeric material are removably connected to sorts of eyelets that are then coupled to these pins projecting from the foot pocket of the fin.
These prior art straps have various problems relating above all to stable fastening of the tubular element made of elastomeric material to the means for coupling to the fin and relating to the efficiency and safety of the method of coupling these eyelet means to the pins projecting from the fin.